Тралл
Тралл (имя при рождении - Го'ел), сын Дуротана (родился спустя два года после ТП)World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, стр. 10, вождь восстановленной шаманской Орды, и правитель красной земли Дуротара в Калимдоре. В World of Warcraft, он является ?? (Босс) лидером фракции, находится в Крепости Громмаш в [Мудрости оркского города Огриммар, а также в Крепости Дарнхольд в старых Предгорьях Хиллсбрада. Его также можно найти в Маг'харской твердыни Гарадар что в Награнде. Он был озвучен Крисом Мэтценем в Warcraft III и World of Warcraft. Он также бы озвучен Клэнси Брауном (известным по Горцу) в неизданной игре Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans. История Юность Тралл - сын Дуротана, прежнего вождя клана Северного Волка, и Драки. Будучи младенцем, он был найден среди окровавленных трупов его убитых родителей Эдаласом Блэкмуром, командующим лагерями для интернированных, в которых содержались орки после Второй Войны. Блэкмур дал ему имя Тралл, которое также означало "раб" на языке людей. Блэкмур вернулся в свою твердыню, Крепость Дарнхольд, вместе с Траллом, и вырастил его гладиатором — со всей свирепостью орка, но также и с мышлением стратега. Он был многому обучен и тренирован, вскормлен человеческой женщиной, и рос как товарищ её дочери, Тареты Фокстон. Тралл доказывал, что он являлся превосходным учеником и феноменальным бойцом. Он бы умным, быстрым и огромным, даже по стандартам орков. Но избиения Блэкмуром на арене и вне её возымели эффект. Тарета начала писать ему письма и тайно доставляла их с книгами, и он отвечал ей. В итоге, он поведал Тарете, что готовит побег. Тарета устроила пожар в крепости, поэтому Тралл смог выбраться из своей камеры незамеченным. Они увиделись вне Дарнхольда, в пещере, где Тарета передала Траллу припасы и провизию. Затем он покинул Дарнхольд, надеясь больше никогда туда не вернуться. Однако, вскоре Тралл был пойман и доставлен в один из лагерей, где командовал Лорин Ремка. Там он встретил старого орка со светящимися красными глазами -Келгара, который рассказал ему о предательстве Гул'дана, и о светлом прошлом Орды. Он поведал ему, что единственным, кто продолжал сражаться, был непобедимый Гром Адский Крик, вождь клана Песни Войны. Когда другой орк сказал Траллу, что в лагерь прибыл Блэкмур, ища его, он вновь смог сбежать, и отправился на поиски Грома Адского Крика. Орки После того как вождь нашелся и проявил себя, Адский Крик взял Тралла под свою защиту, обучая его оркскому языку. Также он объяснил ему, основываясь на изорванных пеленках которые предоставил Тралл, что он принадлежит клану Северного Волка. Проведя некоторое время вместе с Адским Криком, Тралл решил покинуть его для поиска своих предков в горах Альтерака. Тралла, обессиленного долгим переходом, подобрали орки клана Северного Волка и отвели в свой лагерь. Там он познакомился с Дрек'Таром, который поведал Траллу о том, что он является сыном вождя клана Северного Волка. После того, как Тралл освоился среди соплеменников, Дрек'Тар обучил его старым знаниям Орды, которые проповедовались до осквернения его народа Гул'даном, и вскоре Тралл стал полноправным членом своего клана. Волчица по имени Снежная Песнь выбрала его как своего компаньона. Некоторое время спустя Дрек'Тар привел его в одно тихое, спокойное место, о существовании которого молодой орк даже и не подозревал, где он успешно прошёл инициацию. Тралл был принят духами Земли, Воздуха, Огня, Воды и Природы в одном из самых возвышенных событий его жизни. Он стал первым шаманом после того, как Гул'дан осквернил Орду. В лагерь Тралл вернулся уже совсем другим орком, полностью посвящённым в таинства шаманов своего клана и приняв свою роль как сына вождя. Это был символичный и значимый этап, так как Тралл был первым шаманом, которого приняли духи после Дрек'Тара. Это означало не только то, что Тралл станет величайшим шаманом своего народа, но и то, что духи всё же смогли простить орков за их вероломное предательство, когда они заключили договор с демоническими силами и подтверждением этого стало то, что Тралл стал шаманом. Через некоторое время в лагерь зашел путешественник. Тралл начал разговаривать с ним вежливо, но вскоре разъярился, когда тот обвинил клан Северного Волка в том, что он прятался в своих горах. Его гнев, и гордость орка, продолжали нарастать. Тралл уведомил чужака, что собирается присоединиться к Адскому Крику с Песней Войны, и начать осаду лагерей. Чужак назвал Адского Крика "послушным демонам мечтателем", и сказал, что люди не стоят того, чтобы с ними сражаться. Разъяренный, Тралл вызвал чужака на бой. Откинув свой плащ, чужак продемонстрировал свою изношенную кирасу из черного металла и тяжелый боевой молот. После короткого но жестокого боя, Тралл разоружил его, но соклановцы не дали ему добить противника. Как оказалось, чужак был Оргримом Молотом Рока, вождем Орды. Дрек'Тар сообщил Молоту Рока о возвращении сына Дуротана. Оргрим решил спровоцировать Тралла на бой, чтобы выяснить, являются ли похвалы Дрек'Тара действительно заслуженными, и смог убедиться в этом. Тралл оказался способен не только вызвать его на поединок, но и победить, что раньше случилось лишь раз. И одолел его... отец Тралла. Освобождение Молот Рока сделал Тралла своим заместителем и объяснил стратегию по освобождению лагерей. Следуя его плану, Тралл должен был проникнуть в лагеря под видом одного из сломленных, впавших в летаргию заключенных, и потом воодушевить орков, показав им свои шаманские способности. Вместе со сломленными орками, которые воспрянут духом, увидев своё восстановленное наследие, они смогут быстро освободить лагеря. Эта тактика была более чем успешной для первых трёх лагерей. В четвертом лагере Тралла быстро узнали, и им пришлось прибегнуть к помощи новых членов Орды, а также к шаманским силам, которыми обладал Тралл, чтобы с успехом освободить этот лагерь. Пятый оказался подготовлен куда лучше – рыцари Дарнхольда теперь находились в каждом из последующих лагерей, и в связи с этим, какой бы из них орки ни атаковали, им оказывалось куда более упорное сопротивление. Во время освобождения данного лагеря – теперь это Падший Молот - застава Орды, которая находится в Нагорье Арати — Молот Рока был убит, сраженный рыцарским копьём. На последнем дыхании, Оргримм отдаёт Траллу свои черные латы с боевым молотом и нарекает его Вождём Орды. Первый действием Тралла, как нового Вождя, стало нападение на Дархольд с целью выведения из строя всей системы интернированных лагерей. Он втайне встретился с Таретой и попросил девушку покинуть крепость вместе с семьей, но она отказалась, надеясь, что дело не дойдёт до военных действий, и, боясь за последствия, если Блэкмур заметит её отсутствие (он сделал Тарету своей любовницей, и такой расстановкой вещей она никогда не была довольна). Когда Тралл, ведя за собой Орду, прибыл к Дарнхольду, он увидел подвыпившего Блэкмура и предложил закончить всё миром, дабы избежать ненужного кровопролития. Блэкмур испытал всю гамму эмоций: удивление от того, как возвысился Тралл, гнев от того, что требовал Вождь и сожаление из-за того, что Тралл смог предать его. Когда Блэкмуру вновь предложили сдаться или умереть, он ответил… броском отрубленной головы Тареты Фокстон во внутренний двор крепости, крича при этом, что так будет с каждым предавшим его. Тралл взревел от ярости и боли, даже элементали почувствовали его неистовство, и отдал приказ начинать атаку. Во время осады, Тралл загнал Блэкмура в угол в его тайном туннеле, и бросил меч в ногу изменника. Блэкмур достаточно отрезвел, чтобы противостоять Вождю – тому, кто прикрывал Блэкмуру спину, чтобы дать такую возможность - но когда он попробовал объясниться, и попросил Тралла помочь ему покорить Альянс, ярость Вождя от осознания судьбы Тареты разрушила все барьеры, и он нанёс смертельный удар. Умирая, хозяин Дархольда испытал гордость от того, кем стал в итоге Тралл – кем его сделал Блэкмур… или полагал, что сделал. Тралл покинул замок, чтобы увидеть орков одержавшими победу. Тралл отдал послание заместителю Блэкмура, Лорду Каррамину Лангтону, чтобы он передал его «наверх»: освободить всех заключенных орков, и уступить землю, которую они могли бы использовать. Если Альянс согласится, то они не будут доставлять ему лишних хлопот и будут рады сотрудничать и торговать. Если же он выберет путь войны, то они станут таким врагом, которого Альянс никогда не видел доселе – а контролируемая старым чернокнижником Орда покажется им ничем по сравнению с ними. После этого он покинул Дарнхольд, позволив Сержанту и другим выжившим людям уйти целыми и невредимыми. Потом он призвал Духа Земли, чтобы уничтожить крепость прежде, чем дальше отправиться освобождать свой народ. Позднее Тралл написал Лок'ваднод ("песня героя") чтобы почтить принесённую Таретой жертву. Побег в Калимдор Тралл и Гром тратили много времени, собирая разрозненные силы Орды. Но вскоре, когда Тралл пребывал с маленькими силами в Нагорье Арати, ему приснился сон. Он видел сражающиеся армии, огни, низвергающиеся с небес и голос, предупреждающий его о грядущей опасности. Когда он очнулся, он понял, что это был не сон, а видение, посланное ему таинственным Пророком. Он поведал Траллу, что является вовсе не тем, кем кажется, что он отказался от своей человечности давным-давно, и единственный шанс для орков покинуть Лордерон — это плыть на запад, в Калимдор, лишь там они смогут обрести свою судьбу. Тралл, повинуясь, отдал приказ собираться Орде и начал приготовления к путешествию через Великое Море. Тем не менее, Гром угодил в руки людей, и молодой Вождь отправился выручать его. Адский Крик предложил похитить корабли, с помощью которых они смогли бы покинуть земли людей навсегда. Как только Орда была собрана, орки украли корабли и отплыли через Великое Море в Калимдор. Исход Орды .]] На полпути к Калимдору, корабли Тралла были разбиты неистовым штормом рядом с Водоворотом и вынудил орков искать убежище на маленьком острове. На острове они встретились с лидером троллей, Сен'Джином, который рассказал им о племени мурлоков и людской заставе, которые не давали покоя его племени ни днем ни ночью. Опасаясь за Орду и безопасность Троллей Черного Копья, Тралл и его воины осадили заставу людей, лишь затем, чтобы узнать о том, что архимаг, который находился здесь, делал всё возможное, чтобы мурлоки оставались в заливе. Когда силы орков и людей были заняты друг другом, рыбоподобные монстры отправились на поиски новых жертв для своих ритуалов. Тралла держали пленником в мурлокской огненной пещере. Он узнал от тролля - охотника за головами, что их обоих собираются принести в жертву морской ведьме. К счастью, не смотря на то, что мурлоки были необычайно продвинуты, они ничего не знали о шаманских способностях Тралла, И молодой Вождь смог сбежать и освободить своих воинов. Тем не менее, Тролли доложили, что Сен'Джина не было в камерах — а это означало, что он был первой жертвой. Тралл поспешил к алтарю, но был вынужден в ужасе наблюдать, как мурлок-волшебник убивает Сен'Джина. Тралл и его воины смогли убить трех Мурлоков-Стражей, поддерживающих магический барьер, который не позволял им бежать, но было слишком поздно... Умирающий Сен'Джин показал видение — как Тралл приводит племя Черного Копья к величию. Позже Тралл предложил троллям остаться в Орде за доброту, проявленную к оркам. Только Тралл смог покинуть подземелье, как столкнулся с Призраком Морской Ведьмы. Она погрозила отомстить за уничтоженный алтарь и убитых слуг. Морская Ведьма наложила проклятье на Вождя; он и всё его войско будут поглощены морем. После возвращения на базу, Тралл увидел, что его корабли, потрепанные во время шторма, ещё не готовы к отплытию. Он также узнал, что остров был вулканическим, и некогда бездействующий вулкан теперь готов был вот-вот пробудиться. Морская Ведьма, тем временем, отправляла мурлоков, жаждущая лишь одного - мести. Не смотря на это, Орда, при поддержке троллей, успешно отбивала все их атаки ровно до того момента, пока корабли не были починены, и смогла отплыть с острова до извержения вулкана. Проклятье Морской Ведьмы могло сбыться, всё зависит от того, как близко её остров находился к Калимдору — мы знаем, что силы Тралла потерпели кораблекрушение. Мы предполагаем, что остальные кланы, такие как клан Адского Крика, не были среди тех, кто попал в шторм, и спокойно добрались до острова. Kalimdor The ships had been scattered and many of those on board barely made it to the shores of Kalimdor alive. The clans were scattered, and Thrall slowly roamed the coast, collecting the orcs and trolls he came across as he did. But Grom could not be found. This new land held many strange new creatures, but the most brutal were the centaurs, particularly in their treatment of the tauren. When Thrall battled a group of centaurs who were attacking tauren, he was unexpectedly greeted by Cairne Bloodhoof, chieftain of the Bloodhoof tribe. Impressed by their fierce but noble behaviour, Cairne offered to help him find the destiny of his people. Thrall told Cairne of the centaur army he had seen advancing to the north, and they quickly departed, as Cairne reported that his village was in danger. Thrall's forces followed Cairne back to their village, where they defended it from the centaurs. Since the centaurs had driven off all the game in the region, the Bloodhoof tribe would need to abandon their home and travel to Mulgore if they hoped to avoid starving. Cairne agreed to tell the location of the Oracle, who would help the orcs with their quest for destiny, if they would help protect Cairne's caravan to Mulgore. Thrall agreed to these terms, and helped the tauren on their lengthy journey, protecting them and their lumbering kodo beasts from marauding centaurs. Cairne told Thrall of the mystical Oracle of Stonetalon Peak, who could help them find their destiny in these strange lands. Thrall, glad at having made a new friend in the foreign land, thanked Cairne gratefully, and they parted as allies. When Thrall arrived at the base of Stonetalon Peak, he was shocked to find Grom Hellscream and the Warsong Clan battling humans under the command of Jaina Proudmoore. Her forces had cordoned off much of the pass going up the mountain, and Thrall suspected that hiring some goblins to ferry them up the mountain in zeppelins would allow them to bypass any defenses. However, as Thrall tried to make his way stealthily up to the goblins, an impatient Hellscream unexpectedly attacked the humans, who retaliated by attacking Thrall's forces. Thrall was forced to stay their wrath by attacking their bases. Finally, he managed to acquire the zeppelins. Thrall confronted Grom, but Hellscream argued that "a true warrior" would have fought the humans without question instead of trying to sneak past them and avoid a battle. Thrall, worried that Grom's impetuous bloodlust would lead to nothing but trouble, ordered his friend and his clan to remain behind in Ashenvale as Thrall journeyed up the mountain. Grom reluctantly agreed. Thrall made his way up the mountain, and was surprised to find his path crossing that of Cairne once again. However, Thrall would not be able to access the summit without any air support. So, Cairne suggested that they ally with the wyverns of Stonetalon. The wyverns were under the control of vile harpies, and after a short battle, they were defeated, and the wyverns, grateful, lent their services to Thrall and the Horde. With their help, Thrall defeated the humans guarding the Peak, and entered the mountain. Thrall and Cairne separated and searched the caverns themselves. After much time, they found the Oracle's chamber, but they also found Jaina Proudmoore, and were about to battle when the Oracle appeared, revealing himself to be the Prophet that Thrall and Jaina had met in Lordaeron. He told Thrall of Grom's corruption, and that the orcs and humans must join forces or be destroyed. Reluctantly, Thrall agreed, desperate to save Grom. Lifting of the Blood Curse They returned to the Barrens to find Grom in command of the corrupted Warsong clan, and he moved against them as the demonic invasion of Kalimdor began. An epic battle took place between the Warchief and Hellscream's forces, with many warriors being struck down in the ensuing clash. Thrall, with the help of Cairne, managed to fight his way through the corrupted orcs and stood before the Warsong Chieftain. Hellscream taunted Thrall, telling him that the demons didn't forcefully corrupt the orcs, but that the orc chieftains themselves chose to drink the demon's blood. Filled with rage and anger at this betrayal, Thrall charged at his old friend and the two had a fierce one on one duel. After a long and desperate struggle, Thrall managed to capture Grom's essence in a Soul Gem and returned it to a Ritual Circle, where with the combination of orc and human magic, the demons were purged from Grom's system. Grom, realizing what he had done, was instantly apologetic, and he and Thrall immediately set out to face Mannoroth in the canyon carved by the falling infernals. Thrall put an initial assault against Mannoroth, but was subdued quickly, and would have been killed, had Grom not gathered his strength and made a devastating blow against Mannoroth, shattering his plate and driving an axe deep into his belly. This was enough to kill the pit lord, but as Mannoroth died explosive energies burst forth from his body and hit Grom at point blank range. The chieftain of the Warsong clan was mortally wounded. As the demonic, red haze lifted from the eyes of Grom Hellscream and his clan mates, he died a hero's death. Battle of Mount Hyjal Thrall and Jaina retreated back into Ashenvale, but found a new threat behind them as well as in front. The night elves, cursing them for the killing of Cenarius, attacked them as they attempted to make a new settlement. The demons and undead, orcs and humans, and night elves were all battling one another for survival, until finally, Thrall received a vision to bring Jaina to a grove at the base of Mount Hyjal. There, he met the leaders of the Sentinels, Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. They were surprised at finding each other there, until the Prophet appeared once more, and revealed himself to be Medivh, the Last Guardian. He convinced them that they must all ally against the Legion or they would surely and quickly be defeated. Though uneasy, Tyrande and Malfurion agreed, and they all allied against Archimonde and his plethora of demonic and undead followers. The three races collectively defended Nordrassil and Mount Hyjal with three fortified settlements going up the mountain, doing their best to slow Archimonde's ascend until the night elves' trap was prepared. As Archimonde made his way up the mountain towards Thrall's base, he told Thrall that his race wasn't worth bothering with. Thrall replied by saying that all that mattered now was that his people were free, and struck out, dealing damage to Archimonde, before Jaina spirited him away. Founding of Orgrimmar Following the victory at Mount Hyjal and the defeat of the Burning Legion, Thrall gathered his people and resolved to find a place for them in the rugged, beautiful lands of the Barrens. He founded Durotar, named after his heroic father. Its capital city was Orgrimmar, named for Orgrim Doomhammer. After many months, things began to pull together. The orcs were fleshing out Durotar, the tauren had gone into Mulgore, and the trolls had settled on the Echo Isles off the coast, as well as a small village on the Durotar mainland, named Sen'Jin in honor of their lost leader. Thrall was soon met by Rexxar, a son of the Mok'Nathal, who had tried to save his scout Mogrin from a group of quilboars, and delivered a message. Thrall read it carefully, saddened by Mogrin's death, and welcomed Rexxar to the newly crowned land. Rexxar considered staying, but said that he would need to earn his keep. Thrall agreed, and sent Rexxar to speak to various citizens of Orgrimmar and see what he could do to assist them in their tasks. He also asked Rokhan the shadow hunter to assist Rexxar. The two were later joined by a wandering pandaren brewmaster named Chen Stormstout, who had been searching the area for ingredients to use in his new concoction. After Rexxar helped him find those ingredients, Chen tagged along with the troll and the Mok'Nathal, eager for adventure. Thrall waited in Orgrimmar, helping build the city. Rexxar performed his deeds successfully, and Thrall began to respect the beastmaster. But soon he brought ill news that humans were amassing on the shores of Durotar. Thrall was troubled. The treaty he had made with Jaina had hoped to keep such incursions from happening. After several more encounters with human hostiles, there was a summit arranged between Thrall and Jaina. Rexxar encouraged Thrall to send him in his place, sensing a trap. Thrall reluctantly agreed. Sure enough, the "emissaries" were uninterested in talk and unsuccessfully tried to kill Rexxar and his friends, after expressing disappointment that Thrall himself had not come to be slaughtered. Rexxar returned and told Thrall that there had been a deception. Unable to believe that Jaina would order such a thing, Thrall prepared a note for Rexxar to secret into Theramore to arrange a parlay with Jaina herself. Only by meeting face to face could they ensure any sort of peace between the two races. After hearing Rexxar's report of Admiral Proudmoore's arrival and intent against the orcs, Thrall realized that the only way to prevent yet another war was to assault Admiral Proudmoore's base and kill him. With Rexxar's help, Thrall enlisted the aid of his old friend Cairne and the tauren, as well as the Stonemaul ogres. While preparations were being made to storm Theramore, Thrall was informed that the island was surrounded by a blockade of ships that the assembled force had no way of breaching. Thrall was frustrated by this news. Then Jaina teleported onto the scene. She assured everybody that she came in peace. She had known nothing of her father's plans and didn't know what to do, she said. Thrall was sympathetic, but told her that her father's actions could destroy Durotar and that the only way to ensure the security of the new nation and his people was to kill Daelin. Jaina understood and was willing to help, even if it meant the death of her father. She told Thrall the location of a nearby goblin shipyard which could supply him with ships to break through the admiral's blockade. She begged Thrall to spare as many of her men as possible in the coming battle; even though most of them were following her father, they were the only family she had left after the fall of Lordaeron. Thrall gave her his word that he would try to keep bloodshed on the human side to a minimum and advised Jaina to get to safety, since the battle was about to start. Using the ships acquired from the goblins, Thrall's forces were able to fight their way onto the isle, where they proceeded to engage Daelin Proudmoore's troops. Rexxar, Rokhan, Chen, and Cairne fought their way directly to Admiral Proudmoore himself and engaged him in combat. Before the battle was over Thrall tried to tell the admiral that this Horde was different from the one he had faced years ago, that they had no interest in conquest or murder. Proudmoore raged that Thrall's race was guilty of genocide, that they would never be able to atone for their rampage through Stormwind and Lordaeron that had left countless people dead. He grimly vowed that he would never stop fighting the orcs, and thus Rexxar was forced to kill him as Thrall had predicted. As soon as Daelin Proudmoore fell, Rexxar shouted that the battle was over and ordered the human forces to stand down. They complied. Jaina fell to her knees near her father's body, asking him why he couldn't have listened. Rexxar tried to ease the sorceress' pain by telling her that her father was a proud warrior above all else, and that he should be remembered as such. Thrall proclaimed that the Horde had no quarrel with the surviving humans and that they would leave Theramore in peace. He then took his forces back to Durotar and left Jaina to her mourning. Grateful to Rexxar for all he had done, Thrall extended an invitation to the Mok'Nathal to stay and make a home for himself in Durotar. Rexxar politely declined, telling Thrall that he was a wanderer and his place was in the wilds. But he promised Thrall that he was part of the Horde, and that if his help was ever needed again he would be there. So Thrall said goodbye to Rexxar and resumed building Durotar. For the moment, all was well. Cycle of Hatred Three years passed, and Orgrimmar swelled. However, a series of minor incidents between the Durotar orcs and Theramore humans threatened the stability of the entire area. Thrall and Jaina desperately attempted to keep the peace, but the Horde grew out of his control when his chief warrior Burx took an army of orcs and trolls to Northwatch Hold, the same keep Proudmoore used for his operations, and demanded they dismantle it. After the battle began, however, Jaina contacted Thrall with information that his Burx was working for the orcish end of the Burning Blade cult. Infuriated at the idea that an orc would once again serve the Legion (the demon Zmodlor was pulling the strings of the cult), Thrall immediately stopped the battle (with some impressive aid from the Spirits) and denounced Burx. When the warrior protested that he was acting within the Horde's interests, Thrall smashed his skull with the Doomhammer. The events prompted Jaina and Thrall to pursue a more official Horde/Alliance treaty. Despite the rise of tensions in the last year or so, their actions have halted, though not completely broken, the cycle of hatred. Thrall currently resides in his palace, located in the Valley of Wisdom in Orgrimmar. Despite the defeat of the Burning Legion and the elder Proudmoore, the Warchief's life is still far from dull. Threats to Durotar from outside and within force him to remain ever vigilant. Return to Draenor A faction of orcs exists in Outland, who remained untouched by demonic corruption. These orcs call themselves the Mag'har, and are comprised of various orcish clans who chose not to join Magtheridon's legion of fel orcs, and appear to have been completely unaffected by the corruption wrought by Kil'jaeden. Upon hearing of them, Thrall immediately made plans to journey to Outland and make contact with the Mag'har. However his advisors urged Thrall to make the proper preparations, instead of leaving Orgrimmar and the rest of the orcs on Azeroth open to attack. Later on, Thrall makes a brief appearance in Outland for a quest chain to meet his grandmother Geyah and show Garrosh Hellscream his father Grom died a hero's death, and ended the Blood Curse. During this meeting, Greatmother Geyah reveals Thrall's birth name: Go'el, son of Durotan — rightful chieftain of the Frostwolves. Prior to the Lich King's Invasion In a repeating World Event beginning November 10th 2008, 3 days before Wrath of the Lich King's release, Thrall meets with Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Garrosh Hellscream, High Overlord Saurfang, and Grand Apothecary Putress in Orgrimmar to discuss what to do about the Scourge. Garrosh wants to immediately take the Horde's armies to Northrend to battle the Scourge there. Thrall, after consulting Saurfang and the spirits, favors a more cautious approach: an advance scouting party to the frozen continent before committing troops, as well as meeting with Jaina Proudmoore to find out what the Alliance plans to do about the Lich King. Frustrated, Garrosh challenges Thrall to a duel in the Ring of Valor to settle the matter. The two orcs fight for some time until it seems Garrosh has the upper hand. Garrosh begins to taunt Thrall, but is interrupted by the Herald of the Lich King threatening Orgrimmar with destruction. Suddenly, the city is attacked by countless abominations and frost wyrms. Thrall and Garrosh both leave the ring, with Thrall telling the younger Hellscream that they will settle their dispute later. Thrall and Garrosh lead the forces of the Horde in repelling the Scourge attack, with the help of Saurfang and Sylvanas. After the Scourge assault force has been dealt with, Garrosh asks to be sent to Northrend again. This time, Thrall agrees. He tells Saurfang to begin preparations for war. Broken Peace As the combined Horde and Alliance forces begin their assault upon Angrathar the Wrath Gate, an uprising breaks out in the Undercity. Varimathras and hordes of his demonic brethren overrun the city, slaying all those who will not submit to their dark rule. Sylvanas herself will nearly be killed in the coup, but manage to escape with a number of loyalists and flees to Orgrimmar. Determined not to allow the Dreadlords a foothold in Horde territory, Thrall and Sylvanas plans an immediate counter-attack. In the midst of their planning, Jaina Proudmoore arrives with terrible news: in the wake of Bolvar Fordragon's death, Varian Wrynn orders an assault on Undercity to bring Bolvar's murderer Grand Apothecary Putress to justice and retake Lordaeron for the Alliance. Thrall along with Sylvanas and Vol'jin lead the assault into Undercity itself to reclaim it for the Horde. After fighting the forsaken rebels and the demons within the combined might of the Horde slays the traitorous demon Varimathras. The feelings and joys of victory are short lived as the human king Varian Wrynn, having killed Putress and hearing the orchish cries of victory, arrives on the scene Varian confronts Thrall and declares that peace can never be achieved after discovering the horror's the Forsaken had ushered in Undercity. When a fight breaks out between the Alliance and Horde, Jaina stops Thrall and Varian from killing each other and teleports Varian, herself and the Alliance army back to Stormwind, hoping to stop further bloodshed and chaos. As Thrall laments on the broken peace between the Alliance and the Horde, Varok Saurfang arrives and reminds Thrall of his duty to lead their people. Secrets of Ulduar When Brann Bronzebeard learns that Yogg-Saron has escaped its ancient prison in Ulduar, Rhonin summons Thrall and Varian to the Violet Citadel. He asks them to work together against this threat, but Thrall is unable to keep Garrosh and Varian from fighting one another.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p1/index.xml#ulduartrailer Thrall vs. Garrosh and the Scourge attack on Orgrimmar iA6DvBvUQPk Personality Despite Thrall’s open acceptance of visitors into his society, the orcs have not yet relinquished all of their old hatreds and preconceptions about other races. Still, they honor his leadership and will treat visitors to Durotar fairly, albeit somewhat roughly. He takes individuals at face value and treats them with respect until their actions prove that they should be dealt with otherwise. Even when crimes are committed, the harshest punishment that Thrall will mete out is exile — banishment into the almost lifeless wastelands of the Barrens, where the elements judge who lives and who dies. However, if someone under his leadership causes dishonorable and unnecessary bloodshed, Thrall's policy is clear: a death sentence carried out with the help of the Doomhammer.Cycle of Hatred, page ?? To friends, Thrall is warm and generous, freely swapping stories and information. Hospitality is extended to everyone, but Thrall expects all visitors to contribute in some way to Orgrimmar’s survival. Visiting hunters often bring meat or fur in exchange for refuge from the elements, and human traders from Theramore Isle periodically bring casks of salt ale and seed for crops. While in Orgrimmar, visitors are under Thrall’s protection and he will not tolerate any threats or violence against them.Shadows & Light, page 54 Combat Thrall is a natural-born leader. He is rarely alone, and in battle often spends much of his time directing his troops. In solo combat his tactics are subtle. He mixes a judicious amount of melee with powerful spellcasting. Thrall's orcish name "Go'el" was the name chosen by Durotan and Draka for their only son, but they could not give him that name until the Naming Day of that cycle; when Durotan and Draka were killed, his name remained unknown to him until he met his grandmother in Garadar over two decades later. The name Go'el in Hebrew is derived from the verb gaal, "to redeem". A Go'el was a close Kinsman, whose duty was to perform any task a man could not perform by himself. Another duty of the Go'el was to redeem his kinsman from slavery — appropriate, considering Thrall's role in liberating and redeeming the orcs from generations of enslavement to fel magics, as well as being held in human internment camps. Relationship with Jaina Proudmoore After Jaina and Thrall's forces were forced to work together after the meeting with Medivh, the two leaders soon became good friends. Thrall stated that Jaina reminds him strongly of Taretha Foxton, but Jaina has stated no specific reason for her trust in Thrall. Their relationship is nonetheless strong, even having endured the battle of Durotar, which cost Jaina her father and Thrall many of his warriors. They still consider each other allies. Some fans have speculated that Thrall and Jaina were (or will be) romantically involved at some point, but lore usually denies this.Alliance & Horde Compendium, page 61 The White Punch Card that drops in Gnomeregan for the Data Rescue Alliance quest has many lines of binary code printed on it. When decoded, it reads "Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", as an in-joke for the fans. Legacy The Thrallmar outpost on the Hellfire Peninsula in Outland is named after the Warchief. It is the Horde's staging area to recolonize the orcs' former native planet. Although few individuals will remember their planet before it exploded (Drek'Thar, for example, told the Mok'Nathal Rexxar that he fought alongside other Mok'Nathal on Draenor), all orcs will be shocked to see the state in which it lies now. Quests From his position in Orgrimmar, he starts the following quests: * * * (Dungeon) * * * * * * * * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * . In the Old Hillsbrad Foothills instance, he starts the quest (Dungeon). See List of Orgrimmar NPCs. Strategy The most critical part of the strategy is to give the Horde as little warning as possible. Mainly since Horde players tend to feel more obligated and passionate about defending Thrall than any other WoW leader. The slightest mention of an attack on Thrall is enough to send a fair number of players to his side. Diverting attention can be done either by using a warlock to summon, or if you are careful, gathering across the bridge west of Orgrimmar, then riding to Thrall's room at full speed. Approaching from Ratchet may not be the best option because of the number of horde low lvl levelling in the area, so the best option is riding by the river from Azshara. Once on Thrall's room, use area effect spells to take care of the guards, then a simple tank and spank strategy on Thrall. Vol'jin may be offtanked at the same time, or Thrall can be taken down first by approaching from the left side of the room as you enter and Vol'jin may be optionally taken care of afterwards. Two raids (80 people) are recommended. He can be done easily with a 40 man raid if done right. With a well geared 40 man raid group you can drop him easily if summoned in and done without alerting many Horde. The arena inside Orgrimmar is a great spot for summoning if you manage to sucesfully place a warlock and his summoning support in there. A decoy may be used as well, most likely a couple rogues attacking the bank or some other crowded area as this will take the Horde's attention from the attack, having them to think it's just an isolated act from bored players. With the advent of the Wintergrasp battleground, a new technique is to wait until Wintergrasp has initiated and then storm Orgrimmar. Note that success is limited due to it being predictable, after being used once, it will be expected later. Memorable quotes Lore quotes * "We don't go do stupid things when somebody yells ‘For the Horde!’" * "The beginning of wisdom is the statement 'I do not know.' The person who cannot make that statement is one who will never learn anything. And I have prided myself on my ability to learn."Cycle of Hatred, page 77 * "Blackmoore gave me the name so I would never forget that I was something he owned, that I belonged to him. I never will. I will keep the name, and one day, when I see him again, he will be the one who remembers what he did to me, and regret it with all his heart."Lord of the Clans, page 136 * "Blackmoore! Tonight you sleep in hell!" — Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans trailer * "How easily the mind can be turned to hate from a place of fear - an instinctive, natural, protective response. Instead of focusing on the things that unite us, we focus on what divides us."Rise of the Horde, page 123 * "To pretend it demonic corruption did not exist is to forget how dreadful the impact was. To make ourselves into victims, rather than claiming our participation in our own destruction. We chose this path, we orcs. We chose it right up until it was too late to turn back. And having made that choice, we can, with the knowledge that we have of the end of that dark and shameful road, choose not to take it."Rise of the Horde, page 139 * "I can only pray to the ancestors that I am never placed in the same position as my father—torn between what I know in my heart is right and the defense of my people. It is why I continue to strive to uphold the tenuous peace between us and the Alliance. Because few offenses and insults in this or any other world are sufficient to warrant the slaughter of children."Rise of the Horde, page 242 * "I offer no judgment on anyone save a handful of individuals who knew full well what they were doing, knew that they were trading the lives and destiny of their people for gratification in the moment, and did so gleefully. For the others...I can only shake my head and be grateful that I was not forced to make the choices they did."Rise of the Horde, page 292 * "When I reached adulthood, I became Orgrim's friend, as had my father before; and it is I who have fulfilled the prophecy of the Doomhammer. In their honor, this land is named Durotar, its greatest city, Orgrimmar."Rise of the Horde, page 353 Warcraft III quotes * the battle with [[Mannoroth], just before Grom Hellscream's death.] *:Grom: "Thrall, the blood haze has lifted... the demon's fire has burned out in my veins. I have freed myself..." *:Thrall: "No, old friend. You've freed us all."Warcraft III * Archimonde at the Battle of Mount Hyjal Our spirit is stronger than you know demon! If we are to fall, then so be it! At least now... we are free! World of Warcraft quotes * Honor your heroes! On this day, they have dealt a great blow against one of our most hated enemies! The false Warchief, Rend Blackhand, has fallen! * Be bathed in my power! Drink in my might! Battle for the glory of the Horde! * COWARD! You think to stop the Warchief of the Horde with pebbles? I will show you the true power of the elements! См. также * Lord of the Clans, by Christie Golden. * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos demo, "Exodus of the Horde". * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Ссылки Внешние ссылки Категория:Оргриммар - НИП